


and you already got the motion

by queerofcups



Series: tiny fics for PR [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Mutual Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: It's not like that, Phil swears. They're not like that.Except.Except maybe they are.





	and you already got the motion

**Author's Note:**

> for dizzy.  
> title is from cobra starship's the church of hot addiction.

“Have you sealed the deal yet?” Michael  asks him.

Phil looks up from his stirring his coffee, squinting a little. He’d left his glasses in his bedroom, not really expecting any of his housemates to be around this late in the night/early in the morning. He’s regretting it now, he hates talking to people when their faces are mostly fleshy blurs, it feels claustrophobic and hard to actually focus on what they’re saying. 

Which is why he isn’t really sure what the fuck Michael is talking about right now.

“What deal?” he asks, fighting a yawn. Until a few minutes ago he’d been chatting with Dan. He feels a little guilty, talking to someone that’s basically a stranger for so long when Phil’s not even sure what Dan wants from him. But they’ve been tweeting each other and Phil’s rifled through Dan’s social media presence to get a sense that he’s definitely not a murderer. 

He’s also definitely a fan of Phil’s and definitely some sort of not-straight, but Phil had tucked that away in the back of his mind. 

“With the bird you’ve been texting all the time,” Michael says, leaning against the counter to watch him. “We’ve all been talking about it. Can barely disconnect you from your phone, or the computer.”

Phil makes a face. Michael isn’t his favorite housemate, isn’t really in the running. He’s slightly too nerdy to be a proper lad but it doesn’t stop him from acting, and talking, like it. 

“He’s not a bird,” Phil says, feels a twist of annoyed satisfaction when Michael visibly squirms a little. His housemates treatment of his definite kind of not straightness range from couldn’t give a fuck to a laser focus on the still likes girls part and Micheal clearly falls in the latter half. 

“And it's not like that,” Phil adds belatedly, because it's  _ not _ , Dan’s a friend and just because they’re  _ friends _ and both happen to not be entirely straight means that something is going to happen. Phil’s also pretty sure that even if he  _ did _ want something to happen it wouldn’t matter because Dan’s got a girlfriend. 

“Mate,” Michael says, sounding a fraction more careful than when he’d started this conversation. “It might not be like that for you, but I follow you on twitter, it's  _ definitely _ like that for this bir--bloke.”

Phil shrugs and walks off with his coffee and a mumbled goodnight. 

He isn’t lying, it  _ isn’t _ like that. Dan’s just a guy that seems cool that Phil talks to online sometime. Phil’s not looking to hook up with some  _ kid _ that lives hours away. 

  
  


Except. 

Except that they move from talking on twitter to talking on Skype. And then they move from talking on Skype for a few minutes in the middle of the day to talking for hours, deep into the night. And they find themselves talking about anything, everything.

“You watch those, too?” Dan asks, more excited about this than Phil’s seen him about most things. Dan’s old enough that it's not  _ weird _ exactly that they’re friends, except sometimes Dan gets a little too excited and Phil’s reminded that five years isn’t a lot but they’re at different places in their lives.

“I mean,” Phil says, trying to keep his voice from cracking. “Not...a  lot? Any more?”

Dan grins at him and he covers his face to hide his blush. 

“Do you have a favorite?” Dan asks, bouncing on his bed a little. His voice is pitched low, what with it being half past three, but he’s beaming. Early morning Phil is going to regret this, but late night Phil is, well, he’s regretting it a bit, too. 

“No, Dan. I don’t have a favorite video of ‘emo boys kissing’,” Phil says it sarcastically, trying to sound as mocking as possible. As if someone would have a favorite video in that genre. 

He tries not to think about the handful of videos he knows like the back of his hand, the ones he can identify from one shot. 

“Well, I do,” Dan says, jutting his chin out a little. 

Phil’s learning how to differentiate between Dan actually being arrogant and Dan faking confidence in the face of embarrassment. He’s not sure which one this is.

“Good for you,” Phil says, hoping this is the end of the conversation. Or even a chance to deflect into a conversation about just how gay Dan is or isn’t, in the larger scale of things. They’ve spend a lot of time talking about that lately. 

Dan goes silent for a moment and Phil isn’t even surprised to hear the familiar  _ ping! _ of Dan sending a link through the chat box. 

“What’s this?” Phil asks like he doesn’t know. 

“One of my favorites,” Dan says, rearranging to flop onto his stomach. Phil tries to think of a word to describe how he sounds and comes up with petulant. 

“Dan,” Phil says and it sounds like the beginning a let down, even though he doesn’t want it t be. This is one of those moments where he reminds Dan that they’re not like that. That Dan has a girlfriend, that Phil is too old for this to be okay. 

“Phil,” Dan says back. He’s looking up and into the camera and Phil knows he’s cheating but he still falls for it. 

He sighs and clicks the link.

The first shot is someone zooming in on two guys with long, dark hair. One of them is wearing a purple cobra starship shirt that reminds Phil of a shirt that he owns. The other’s got hair the same color as Dan’s. Phil thinks, idly, that he’s just walked right into a trap. 

“Are you watching,” Dan demands. Phil watches his eyes skip back and forth, probably between Phil’s face and the video. 

“Yes, Dan,” Phil says dutifully, rolling his eyes. One of the first things he learned about Dan was how bossy he can get. He’s grown weirdly fond of it, even when he’s the one Dan’s bossing around. 

The video isn’t anything special, three minutes of guys kissing, their faces obscured by hair and each other’s noses and hands. 

Except that Dan is watching him and Phil’s hands are sweating just from the thought of both of them watching these guys kiss, just a little out of sync of each other. 

The video ends and Phil shifts, trying to keep it from being too obvious. He’s not hard. He’s an adult and a video of people kissing isn’t enough to get him hard. There’s a heaviness between his legs that feels like the beginnings of arousal but it's not the same. 

“I watched it,” Phil says, not bothering to keep his crankiness out of his voice. “You happy?”

Dan ducks his head and lets his hair fall across his face but Phil can see the edges of a smile. Christ, Phil’s never stood a chance. 

“Two more,” Dan says, and Phil doesn’t even bother to protest.

The second one is fine, a longer compilation of pictures and short clips--all boys with long hair, some of them kissing clumsily, some of them pressing their mouths together with the kind of ease that comes from lots of practice. There are a few moments that catch Phil’s attention, but he’s mostly distracted by the way Dan keeps looking back and forth between screens like he’s nervous. 

“Last one,” Phil says when the video ends, he surprises himself with how deep his voice comes out. It’s too quiet and too soft and too full of...something. 

Dan sends him a link that’s not from youtube. 

“Dan?” Phil asks.

Dan shrugs a shoulder and doesn’t offer any further information. 

The link leads Phil to a forum he’s never heard of, and he watches the buffering circle spin in silence. 

This is fine. They send each other videos and dumb flash games and webcomics and all sorts of shit all the time. There’s no reason for Phil to get stuck on the fact that this video isn’t hosted on youtube, so there’s no question asking him if he wants to proceed into mature content. 

He’s almost managed to convince him that that’s true when the video starts. Both boys are shirtless, laying on a bed, the camera tight on their faces. Any of the clumsiness or hesitation of the other videos is gone. They look like they’re trying to eat each other alive. 

Phil watches the video, pretends he doesn’t hear Dan shifting around on the other side of the Skype call. 

The wet, sharp sound of mouths parting and coming back together doesn’t cover up the sound of Dan’s breath picking up. The camera pulls out and Phil can see that both boys are down to thin underwear that’s doing nothing to hide that they’re both hard.

Phil looks over to see Dan pressing a knuckle to the shiny pink inside of his bottom lip and the white of his teeth. 

The point of no return sails past. 

Phil asks, “Why is this your favorite?”

Dan looks at him and shrugs. They listen to the sound of other people kissing. 

Phil’s hands tingle and he tries not to think too much when he says, “Would you tell me...if you were here?”

They’ve played the “If I were there” game before. If I were there, I’d beat you up. If I were there, I’d steal your shitty flat iron and throw it in the bath. If I were there, I’d hold you down and tickle you to death. If I were there, I’d--

“Yeah,” Dan breathes. “I’d tell you.”

“What else?” Phil asks. “What else would you do if you were here?”

Instead of answering, Dan makes a broken off noise and Phil watches him duck his head again. Phil watches Dan’s shoulders shift and his hand disappear down his body into the darkness under his blankets. Dan turns his head to the side and Phil can see the way his eyelashes spread across the top of his cheeks, his eyes are clenched so hard. 

“Are you--?” Phil can’t finish asking before Dan is nodding and opening his mouth to take in a quick, deep breath.

“Want you to be here,” Dan says and if Phil strains he can hear the familiar, rhythmic  _ shick shick shick _ . If he squints he can see Dan’s hips shifting. He wants, desperately, to see what he knows Dan is doing, but he’s grasping at some kind of deniability, some kind of “like that” that their relationship isn’t. 

“Phil,” Dan whines and Phil finds himself pressing a hand against his cock, hard in his sleep pants.

This, Phil thinks, is just like that, is  _ exactly _ like that. God, he hates Michael. 

“What would I do?” Phil asks, licking his bottom lip. “If I was there, what would you let me do?”

One of the guys in the video, the video Phil forgot about, moans low in his throat. Phil hurries to mute the video, just in time to hear Dan say, “Touch me, want you to touch me. Wanted you to for a long time. I want to wank for you, I want to see you come.”

There’s no plausible deniability left, nothing stopping Phil from licking across his palm and pushing his pajama pants down off his hips to wrap a hand around his cock. 

Dan can’t see, from the laptop’s position on Phil’s stomach, but there’s no doubting the expression on Phil’s face, the way he sighs a gentle expletive. 

“Tell me again,” Phil says, gets to wank to the sight of Dan coming apart, in pieces, the rise and fall of his shoulders, the sped up breath, the quiet and high-throated yelp and shudder when he comes.

Phil comes close after to the sight of Dan sighing and drawing his hand out from under the covers. Dan looks at the camera--at him, and somehow manages to make licking across the back of his knuckles shy, like Phil doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

“Soooo,” Dan says. “That was surprising.”

Phil drags a pillow over to cover his face and maybe suffocate himself. 

“Phil? Phil!” Dan says.

“I’m going to  _ hell _ ,” Phil says into the pillow. “I don’t even believe in hell, but I’m  _ going _ .”

Dan doesn’t even bother to cover up his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're of a certain age and grew up listening to a certain genre of music, you DEFINITELY know which videos i'm talking about. this is the imperfect version of a fic i've been trying to write for months, but i'm ok with that. 
> 
> come say hi at queerofcups.tumblr.com


End file.
